Cinnamon and Sugar
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: AU: The story of Johan Anderson, a boy aspiring to be a patissier despite his mother's objection. But when life throws a bone at him and he gets a chance to study at a exclusive school, he takes it and begins the adventure of a lifetime. Fem!Judai.
1. Juniper Berry

Cinnamon and Sugar

Summary: AU Johan is a boy from Norway aspiring to be a full fledged patissier, much to his mother's dismay. But on the day of his sixteenth birthday, he was finally given a chance to truly pursue his dreams when he was given a chance to study abroad in an exclusive school. So, despite his mother's objections, he began his journey. Spiritshipping, Darkspiritshipping and other pairings.

Warnings: AU, Fem!Judai, Fem!Haou and Fem!Ryo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

* * *

><p>Johan Anderson woke up when he felt someone shake his shoulder, his eyes slowly opened and he had to blink a few times to get rid of the feelings of lingering grogginess. Once he had been successful in doing that, he began to look around his surroundings. One look at his right side and he was face to face with his new friend, Jim Cook. "Jim, what's up?" He asked the other boy, as he began to lean back in his seat.<p>

"What do you mean what's up? Don't tell me you forgot." Jim replied and when all received was a confused look from Johan, he sighed. "Weren't you the one who asked me to wake you up when we're close to landing?" Johan's eyes widened as he remembered, that was right he did ask that from Jim. He wanted to be awake just as they landed. It might sound weird, but he really didn't want to miss it. It wasn't because it was his first trip on the plane or anything but it because it marked the beginning.

Yes; it marked the beginning of his new life here in his new school, where he was free to pursue his dreams. He felt himself become elated over that fact, but at the same time he felt a twinge of sadness when he remembered the how much his mother objected to his decision. "Are you ok, Johan?" Johan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jim call out to him; he looked up and met the other boy's worried look.

At first, Johan was confused at what his friend was worried about, but when he was about to ask Jim what he meant he realized that he was frowning. He didn't do it consciously, but it probably came out as he was remembering the last conversation he had with his mother. He gave an inward sigh at the memory, but outwardly smiled the most reassuring smile he could, at the time to Jim. "Don't worry about it. I was just remembering some stuff that happened at home before I left."

Jim gave a nod, but still looked at him with a bit of worry. Though, Jim didn't further press on the subject, something that Johan was immensely grateful for and instead began a conversation with a new topic. One that both he and Johan were able to get excited over, their new school: The Joan Jiuliana East Academy for the arts or just the East Academy in short. "So, do you have any relatives or anyone you know in the East Academy?"

Johan thought about it. He did have a relative in the academy, but the only question is did he know anyone else in the academy? Nope, not that he knew of. "I don't know anyone there except one person, my older brother." Johan answered, adding the last part before Jim could ask. "What about you, Jim?" The other boy gave a huge smile as he answered; his voice full of fondness. "Me? Well, I've got a lot of relatives in the academy."

"Really? Well, I feel a bit jealous now." Johan said as he placed his hands behind his head and rested on them. "You sound like you're really close with them. I get along with my brother, but he can be such a jerk at times." Jim laughed before promising Johan that after they arrive, he'd introduce the bluenette to his cousins. The conversation went on and before they knew it, the captain began speaking on the intercom, telling them that they were to land in five minutes and that they should fasten their seat belts.

The two did, but Johan quickly turned to his side and faced the open window. He then began to search, and it wasn't long before he found what he had been looking for. He excitedly grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him closer to the window. "Jim, look! It's Espressione Island!" The other boy's eyes brightened at this as he began to lean forward to see the island, once he caught sight of it in the middle of the ocean a grin split on his face. "You're right, Johan! It is Espressione Island!"

As Johan stared at the island, the more excited he got. But once they actually landed it was a totally new feeling altogether, he felt elated? Nervous? Worried? His current feelings were currently a medley of those three emotions. He was elated that he was finally here, at the island. But at the same time felt nervous and a bit uncertain. What if didn't make any friends? What if he didn't like it there? What if all the people there were elitist snobs?

He felt himself get more and more nervous but he quickly reassured himself that those probably wouldn't be the case. He already had Jim as a friend and if worse came to worse, there was his brother. Besides, it didn't matter if he didn't like it there. After all he came here to learn to be a patissier and nothing was going to stop him from becoming one, not even elitist snobs. He felt his resolve strengthen at his thoughts but before he could ponder more about about this, he heard someone call out to him.

"Johan stop spacing out, the doors are already open." Johan got himself out of his thoughts and observed that yes, the door had indeed already been opened and that others had begun to exit. One look at Jim showed him that the boy had already risen from his seat and had already gotten his luggage from the compartment above Johan's head. Johan blushed when he realized that he had indeed been spacing out and quickly scrambled out of his seat and began collecting his bags.

Jim gave a small sigh at this, but helped the teen anyway in getting all his stuff from the compartment. "For a small guy, he sure did come with a lot of baggage." Jim thought as he got the last of Johan's stuff. Johan thanked him as he took the backpack Jim had just gotten and wore it on a shoulder. Jim eyed Johan with mild amusement as the boy was currently holding one holdall in his right hand, a backpack on one shoulder, a messenger bag on the other and a briefcase in his other hand."Johan, did you bring an entire kitchen with you?"

The boy blushed, before telling Jim that he just didn't want to have to wait for anything to be sent over from Norway."So, you just brought everything?" Jim teased, with a small smirk. He laughed good naturedly when he heard the other began muttering about annoying one-eyed friends. Johan then began checking his bags to make sure that he didn't lose or forget anything. After checking for the third time and finding everything accounted for, the two began their way to the exit. They exited the plane and walked down the hallway and soon found themselves in the middle of a busy airport.

"So, Johan, do you have someone to fetch you?" Jim asked, as they were collecting their other luggage from the conveyor belt. Johan's mind froze over his simple inquiry, his worries from before returning to him."Oh, Shoot." Johan thought. Did his brother even remember that he was coming today? He knew his brother was ecstatic that he was going to be attending East Academy but Johan wouldn't put it past his brother to forget that he was coming today and end up fetching him five hours later.

Just as Johan began to think that his fears were going to be realized, he heard someone calling out to him. "Johan! Hey, Johan! Over here!" Both teens looked at their right and saw another teen, walking over to them. Johan gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw his brother there, but Jim's jaw dropped when he saw the other teen. After all, he looked exactly like Johan, only with orange colored eyes and was a bit taller. "Jehu!" Johan called back, as he began waving to his brother.

That was when the two friends noticed someone walking behind Jehu. At first, they couldn't really see the person because Jehu was in the way but once they did, Johan was stunned. The mystery person was a girl, a pretty girl at that with bi-chromatic eyes, blue hair and slightly tanned skin. She was tall, but not taller than his brother and if he had to guess she was probably the same age as his brother. But the mystery girl smiled once she saw Jim and ran over to him. "Jim!"

"Yubel!" Jim cried happily before putting his luggage down and giving her a bear hug. Yubel accepted his hug and had a huge smile on her face as she hugged him back. While this was going on, Jehu was giving Yubel an amused look while Johan just looked a bit confused about the situation. The two hugged for a couple more of seconds before they broke the hug. Jim then turned back and addressed Johan. "Johan, I want you meet Yubel. She's one of my relatives that I told you about."

Johan's face light up with understanding at Jim's words and he began walking towards the two of them. "It's nice to meet you, Yubel-san." He said as he extended a hand to offer a handshake, but was shocked when the girl gave him a huge smile before she pulled him to a hug. "Oh, you're just adorable! Unlike your brother, over there! But just call me Yubel." She said releasing him. Johan was about to decline and say it would be rude, but then he saw Jim nod at him as if telling him to take her up on her offer. He gave a small nod before giving her a small smile. "Alright then, Yubel."

Yubel grinned, and Johan suddenly realized something. "Do you and my brother know each other, Yubel?" He asked, looking at his brother then at Yubel then back to his brother. Jim looked curious to know the answer as well as he stared at his cousin. "Yup, that guy and me have been classmates ever since our first year here in East Academy. Not to mention we're also group mates." She answered, before looking at Jehu and mock sighing. "Honestly, I got no luck at all." She teased as Jehu merely scowled at her.

Yubel laughed at his response and began to tease him more. While this was going on Jim was watching the exchange with interest and Johan was pondering on what she meant by 'group mates', but decided to ask Jehu about it later instead. "Wait a second, how do you two know each other?" Jehu asked, as he looked at the new arrivals. It took a minute for the question to register in Johan's mind but when it did, Jim had already spoken up.

"We met at the airport in Tokyo, we found that we were going to the same place so we've stuck with each other since." Yubel nodded her head in understanding and Jehu gave a thoughtful 'hmm' sound in response. "Well, that solves that mystery. Now come on if we want to chat, we should do it in the Academy not here. Besides, the two of them must be tired from their flight and probably want to rest." Yubel said before looking at Jehu.

"Jehu, what are you waiting for? Help your brother with his luggage." Yubel said, or commanded really to his brother. Jehu only sighed before going over to Johan and getting most of his luggage and once he finished with that he looked at Yubel with a glare. Yubel, ignored it and told Jim to get his stuff as well, reminding the three of them that the faster they leave, the faster they reach the academy. But while she was saying this, she fixed Jehu an amused look similar to what he gave her before this was noticed by the other two, but they wisely chose not to ask.

Jehu caught the look and snorted, but nonetheless began moving towards the exit, unconsciously leading them all out. Once they had exited the airport, the sight that greeted them was a huge street and in the middle of it were two trams. One tram was colored green while the other was the color of mahogany. People were quickly entering and exiting the mahogany tram. Following after Jehu, the group entered the green tram that was on the right side of the street.

Once they got inside, Johan instantly noticed the people's presence, or better yet lack the lack of it inside the tram. "Uhh…" Johan felt unsure now, they were the only ones there except the tram conductor. Yubel caught his look and gave him a reassuring smile. "Is something wrong, Johan?" She asked kindly. Johan merely glanced around the tram again before answering. "It's nothing; I was just wondering why we're the only ones in this tram aside from the conductor."

"That's because this tram is specially made for students of East Academy." Jehu answered as he set the stuff down and took a seat on the comfy looking cushions. Johan nodded in understanding before he, Jim and Yubel mirrored the older Anderson's actions. Once they were all seated, they didn't have to wait long before the tram began moving. "So, how were your flights to East Academy?" Yubel asked. "It was ok, there wasn't much turbulence." Jim answered with a shrug.

Suddenly, Johan felt three pairs of eyes looking expectantly at him. Johan met their stare and answered truthfully."The airplane food sucked." There was a minute of silence before all of them, including Johan burst out laughing. "You know Johan, I think you and my sister will get along well. Don't you think so, Jim?" Yubel managed to say in between laughs. "Yeah, I'm sure they would." Jim said as he wiped a tear from his good eye. "Your sister?" Johan asked, confused.

"Yubel's younger sister and Jim's cousin, she's also a first year like the two of you." Jehu answered, no longer laughing but still smiling from his brother's earlier words. The ride went on in this matter, with them chatting and occasionally joking, and it wasn't very long before the tram came to a stop and the four teens grabbed their stuff before exiting the vehicle. The sight that greeted them was the large gates of East Academy.

The new arrivals looked at it with a mix of excitement and awe, making the older students chuckle at their reactions and feel nostalgic. The older students led them through and even introduced them to the gate keeper Watanabe-san, a kind old man in his fifties who greeted them as they walked by his station. The two new friends then parted ways due to the two of them belonging to different dorms, with Johan going with his brother and Jim going with his cousin. The two promised to meet again later before going off.

It was a five minute walk from the gates to the William Crystal dorms and all through-out the walk, Johan kept looking around, trying to take in everything. His brother though, just kept giving him amused glances and shook his head every time Johan suddenly spoke up in surprise because of something he spotted. As soon as they arrived through the doors, they were instantly met by the dorm head- Don Zaloog, who was a very interesting man to say the least.

Jehu gave introductions and once they finished giving each other greetings, the man gave Johan a copy of the key that Jehu had of his room, since he and his brother were apparently going to be roomies from now on. He then left, while whistling then singing about a date with the school nurse. Johan watched as his brother merely sighed and shook his head. "Do I want to know?" He asked; only to be told that he was better off not knowing before being led up the stairs then through a hallway to get to room 105.

As Jehu was opening the door, they heard the door of the room opposite theirs open. Jehu and Johan looked back, but Johan froze at what he saw. He saw long brown hair that was a bit lighter on the top, fair skin and chocolate colored eyes. In other words, a combination that made Johan's mind stop working and for the second time today he was stunned- like what happened with Yubel , earlier but the effect was multiplied by a hundred. What he saw was a girl with all the aforementioned traits and much more.

The girl was wearing a red colored jacket and a simple black shirt underneath it along with white shorts and brown flats. The girl was probably the same age as him and in the girl's hand was a small hat. But as far as he could tell, the girl was currently preoccupied in closing the door and didn't notice them. But that wasn't the case for Johan as he currently doubted what his eyes were showing him. Fortunately for him though, his brother unconsciously solved that mystery for him.

"Hey, Judai." He greeted as he went over to 'Judai', and began to ruffle the girl's hair. This made the girl laugh a bit, but to Johan this interaction proved that he wasn't just having an exhaustion induced delusion from his three consecutive plane rides. Johan could only watch as Judai gave a smile at his brother and greeted him back. "Hey, Jehu." As soon as those words left her lips, she noticed him. "Jehu, am I going crazy? I'm seeing two of you, but the other you has green eyes."

Jehu laughed before gesturing at his little brother with his thumb, without looking back at him. "No, you're not crazy. That guy over there is my younger brother, Johan. He'll be studying here from now on." Judai smiled again and Johan who swore his heart skipped a beat or two when he realized that it was aimed at him. He never thought that it was possible to get so flustered up over such a simple gesture, but here he was trying with all his might not to blush.

But he felt his cheeks heat up a bit as the girl walked up to him. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't notice the redness that was probably on his face."It's a pleasure to meet you Johan, I'm Judai." She said as she outstretched her hand for a handshake. Johan slowly brought his hand to hers as he gave his own greeting. "The pleasures all mine." He said, very glad he didn't stutter or anything. But at the same time, he was enjoying the feeling of her small hand in his.

"So, Judai what you doing in room 103?" Jehu asked, getting both teens' attention. That was when Judai slipped her hand out of Johan's much to his disappointment; she then turned to the older Anderson and addressed him. "Oh, I was just here because of a favor Haou-nee asked of me." At the mention of the name, Jehu perked up instantly. "Haou?" Judai giggled a bit at Jehu's antics before answering. "Apparently, she visited Fubuki yesterday but she forgot to get her hat when she left." She then raised her hand that was holding the hat.

Jehu's jaw dropped at that. "She came over yesterday, and I didn't know about it?"Johan sweat dropped at his brother's actions. It wasn't like his brother to act like this; at least he didn't act like this in Norway. He wondered who exactly this Haou person was, but before he could ask he was cut off when Judai let out a surprised squeak. "Ah! I forgot! I promised Asuka that I'd go with her to her practice today!" She said before she began to run off.

"See you guys later!" She called as she turned the corner. When Jehu was sure the girl was out of earshot he grinned at Johan. "Judai, huh? Good choice." He said, taking pleasure in seeing his brother's face redden. "W-What are you talking about! Idiot brother!" The younger Anderson shouted before getting his copy of the key and opening their room himself, not bothering to wait for his brother who was currently laughing his pants off.

"Say that when your face isn't trying to imitate a tomato." Jehu said in between his laughs. Johan's face looked shocked before looking uncertain as he stared at his brother. Jehu sighed for the enth time today before a small smile found its way to his face. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before getting Johan's stuff and entering the room. "Get in Johan, we still have to unpack." Jehu called from the room. Wordlessly, Johan entered the room with his thoughts still on the brunette named Judai and how life suddenly became much more interesting for him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

Btw, does anyone know when Judai's birthday is?


	2. Oregano

Cinnamon and Sugar

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Chapter Two: Oregano

* * *

><p>Johan was enjoying his well deserved rest after his long flights to East Academy, but it seemed that it was not meant to last as the stereo suddenly blared up, waking both inhabitants of the room. "What the heck is going on?!" Johan shouted as he sat up. "Sorry, I forgot to turn off my alarm clock." Jehu shouted back in answer from his bed on the opposite side of the room before he began looking down at the carpeted floor as if looking for something.<p>

"Well turn it off Jehu!" Johan shot back as he covered his ears. It took a few more seconds for Jehu to find what he was looking for, but when he did, he picked up the small black remote and pushed a white round button. Instantly, the music stopped and Johan finally let go of his ears. "That was your alarm clock?" Johan asked incredulously. "More like the perfect way to blast your eardrums…" He muttered and Jehu couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"Anything less than that won't get me up on time for first period. But don't worry little brother, you'll get used to it soon enough." Johan grumbled something about insensitive siblings before looking up at the clock on the wall. It read nine twenty five, which was way too early for him who was planning on sleeping in today. He groaned before laying back down on his bed, maybe if he was lucky enough, he would be able to fall back to sleep.

"You still plan on sleeping, Johan?" Jehu asked before getting out of bed and walking over to the closet to pick out some clothes. "Yes, I am. What about you, where are you going so early in the morning?" Jehu turned back to face his younger brother and raised one of his eyebrows. "Early in the morning? It's almost nine thirty, Johan." He answered which caused Johan's eyes to snap open as he stared at his brother as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. "What?"

"You are my idiot brother, Jehu, right? You know; the one whose definition of waking up early is getting up quarter past noon?" He asked and Jehu spluttered. "That was a long time ago!" He told the younger male as his brother gave him a look that said 'I-don't-believe-you'. "That happened just last Christmas break. Remember when you came back home for the holidays?" He deadpanned and a shirt got thrown at his head. "Jehu?! What's the deal, man?" Johan asked angrily, a scowl present in his face.

"Since you're up, you might get dressed as well and go with me…" Jehu muttered and his brother almost didn't hear. "Go where?" He asked in between shooting suspicious looks at his brother. "Isn't that obvious? We're going out to get some breakfast." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then suddenly, Jehu's eyes seemed to light with some amusement as an evil grin appeared on his face. "And if you're lucky, you might just see your cute little Judai again."

It took a few seconds for him to process his brother's words, but when he did; his face turned a nice shade of red. "Jehu!" The older bluenette might have teased his brother even more if not for the fact that he had to dodge the pillows that were aimed at his head. He did a few side steps to dodge and when his brother had run out of ammo, stepped inside the connecting bathroom. "I call first dibs on the bathroom!" Was the only thing he said before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm stuffed. That was a good meal right, Johan?" Jehu said as the two Anderson brothers walked out of the restaurant that they had breakfast at. But when the younger man made no reply, Jehu frowned. "Johan? What's up with the sudden silent treatment little bro? Don't tell me you're still mad I dragged your butt out of the dorms…" He asked but then another thought came into his head. "Or are you upset about the fact that you didn't get to see Judai?" He teased.<p>

The effect was instantaneous. Johan whipped his head back so fast that his brother thought that he would get backlash from the action. "I keep telling you, it's not like that!" He protested as his older brother just smirked before ruffling the younger teen's hair. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He said before walking ahead with his brother following shortly behind. But it was only because he didn't know the area very well and didn't want to end up lost.

"Well since you're already out here. I'll give you a tour of the city." Jehu said as he stopped to look back at his brother. "I'm pretty sure you already know this but here in Expressione Island; aside for being the place where the East Academy is located, it also has fully functioning town." He explained and Johan just nodded. "Alright, pop quiz. What is the name of the town?" Jehu asked and it only took less than two seconds for Jonan to answer. "The town's name is Risorsa."

"Bingo! That's the right answer. Next question, who live and run the town?" At that, Johan had no answer, so his brother decided to enlighten him. "Buzz! Time's up! The correct answer is the school staff." He said and quite predictably, Johan gaped at him. "Everyone in the town is a part of the school staff?!" Jehu's face turned thoughtful as contemplated how to explain things to his baby brother. "Well, the adults are anyways."

"The younger members of the town are mostly the children and relatives of the school staff. Let me tell you a bit about the town Johan, like I said before it's a full functioning town. The school staff all live here in Expressione Island, and they're given their own house in the town. But they can also bring their family to Expressione Island as well as raise their family here. The town has it all! It has a hospital, a library, and even schools for the younger population of the town." He explained before grinning.

"Pretty sweet place to work at, huh? Not to mention the food's the best here!" He added, but his brother said nothing, having been completely and utterly stunned speechless at that revelation. "Don't just keep staring at me, say something!" His brother told him, feeling slightly unnerved by the continuing silence from his brother. "I-" He began only to be cut off when they heard a scream. The brothers looked at each other for a second, before both ran off to search for the source of the scream.

* * *

><p>The two followed the direction that they thought the scream came from and arrived at what looked to be a park. There, they found a little girl standing on top of the bench, looking visibly scared as a rather large dog with mangy black fur kept jumping up and snapping at her. Both brothers could see that with every attempt at jumping the dog made, it got closer to the little girl. They were about to rush over and help the child out, but someone had beaten them to it.<p>

From the right side of the park came a person with long brown hair wearing a white shirt with a black vest on top, black Khakis and black gladiator sandals. Johan almost thought that it was Judai when he saw that the girl had piercing golden eyes, and he did a double take to make sure that his eyes weren't just deceiving him. But no matter how long he looked, those eyes stayed golden and he could only watch as the teen walked closer to both the little girl and the dog.

The dog instantly stopped trying to bite at the child as it turned to the teen instead. It went on all fours and got into a position to pounce, growling loudly all the while. But the teen made no motion to move, and instead stared unflinchingly at the dog's eyes. It seemed to go on for hours to the younger bluenette, when in reality; it couldn't have been longer than a few seconds. The teen then slowly began to walk forward and for a second Johan thought that the dog would attack her.

But it didn't, it just stayed where it was and kept its eyes on the approaching teen. When she was only a few steps away from the bench, she turned her attention to the crying child for a few seconds before returning it back on the animal and it seemed to have tense as those deep golden eyes fell on it. "Heel." With just one word, the dog obeyed and got out of its pouncing stance and lied down as if it was a tamed animal.

Johan could only watch in amazement as the teen continued to walk forward, picking the child up from where she stood on the bench, before setting her back down on the ground and sending her on her way. The child gave her a tearful 'thank you', before running back home. Once the child was no longer in sight Johan soon found an intense golden gaze being turned towards their way. Johan was at a loss of what to do, but it didn't seem to be the same case for his brother.

"Haou!" He shouted as he began running over to where the teen was standing, his arms outstretched and as if he was planning on embracing the girl. But sadly for him, before he could get within four steps of her, the same dog that had been obediently lying down suddenly got up and went in between both teens. It faced Jehu with its teeth bared and claws outstretched, and the bluenette wisely choose to cease his running and back up a bit.

"Jehu, it's been a while." The teen now known as Haou calmly greeted as she walked over and put her hand on the dog's head. Instantly, the dog relaxed before using it's snout to nuzzle her hand. "You've tamed yet another animal again, I see." Jehu commented and watched as the teen sat down on the bench with the dog putting it front paws and head on her lap before she started to pet it. "You say it like that's a bad thing, Jehu. But enough about that; aren't you going to introduce me to the young man over there?"

It seemed that was the only time that the older male remembered his brother and began waving him over. Though Johan was hesitant at first, he slowly made his way to where his brother was. "Haou, this is Johan, my younger brother." Jehu introduced as Johan gave her a small polite bow. "Hmmm, Yubel was right. He's definitely a younger and more polite version of you." She said before turning to Johan. "A pleasure to meet you, Johan." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"The pleasure's all mine, Haou-san." Johan answered as Haou gave a small laugh. "You can drop the honorific. Most people just call me Haou." She said and before anyone could say anything else, Jehu cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, Johan this is Haou, my girlfrie-" He wasn't able to finish when he got hit on the forehead by a flying projectile. "Ow! Haou, no need to throw stuff!" He protested as she answered as calmly as always. "There is no need to lie either, Jehu."

Johan couldn't help it, and began to laugh. "It's not funny Johan." Jehu muttered as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "But, I've never seen you get hit so easily before! If only the others back in Norway saw this, they'd be laughing their butts off." He said in between laughs, as Jehu's face paled before a red tint appeared. "You better not tell any of the guys back home about this!" Jehu exclaimed before running up to his brother and putting him in a head lock.

While this was happening the brunette teen merely watched in amusement as the brothers interacted with each other. "It's nice to see you brothers so close to each other." She commented and Jehu released his hold from shock. "We're not close at all!" Both of them shouted simultaneously. "Of course you are. See, you're even in the same wavelength if you said the exact same thing." She retorted and both brothers began glaring at each other.

"Don't copy what I say!" Both said at the exact same time before returning to their glaring contest. Their little contest was stopped though when a clap got their attention. "Settle down boys, save your brotherly bonding for when you get home later." Haou told them amusement clearly in her eyes. "Like I said Haou, we're not- …never mind…" Jehu stopped himself in the middle of his sentence; he wasn't up for continuing this pointless argument any further, especially not when his forehead was still sore.

Just what had Haou hit him with? As he looked down to the ground where he thinks the projectile landed, his eyebrow raise when he sees what exactly is on the ground. "A key chain?" He asks as he picks it up. It was kind of shaped like a giraffe, since it was made from blocks of wood that was painted yellow with distinguishable brown spots. "I won it as a prize at West Academy, but you can have it." She said as understanding dawned on Jehu.

"Oh yeah, East Academy sent you there a couple of days ago for some kind of summer seminar right?" He asked and was given a nod as an answer. "They happened to have some kind of school festival at the time, so I played at a couple of the game booths and got that as my prize, among other things." Haou said as Jehu began chuckling. "That's sounds like something you'd do… Speaking of something that you'd do, what are you going to do about Fido over there?" He asked gesturing to the dog.

Haou gave him a bland look. "Fido, really?" She then turned to look at the dog in her lap before she began to scratch behind his ear, which seemed to please it if the happy whines it gave her were any indication. "I'll probably keep Brahms." Was the only thing she said and both brothers gaped at her. "You're keeping him, no, you've already given him a name?" Jehu asked her incredulously. "Well, at the very least, it's a much better name than Fido."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous Haou? Just a little while ago, it was attacking a child." Johan asked worry lacing his tone. "Brahms was hardly attacking her; he was just confused and hungry." She answered and as if to prove her point she took something out from her pocket, it looked like biscuits and when she placed it near the dog, it quickly devoured the treats. "See? When I picked up the little girl a while ago, I noticed she had something like barbecue sauce on her clothes…"

"You're thinking the dog just mistook her as food?" Jehu asked and Haou only shrugged. "Either that or it thought she had food." Johan looked at the dog in question, and certainly he had to admit that it ate as if it had been starved for days. But… "But how can we be certain? It could have just been a coincidence…" He said and Jehu had to admit, his brother made a valid point. "I know a starving dog when I see one." Haou answered before running her fingers through the dog's body.

"Brahms might look like any other healthy dog because of its thick fur, but he's practically skin and bones. This dog clearly hasn't had decent meal for a long time. He was originally a stow away at Mr. Alexey's boat, poor thing's been seasick and was living off any scraps it could find in the hull. Mr. Alexey only found out about him when a dog came running out of the hull when he opened its doors after docking at the pier. But he sound didn't mad though when he told me of what happened earlier this morning."

"What was it doing in there in the first place?" Jehu asked as he looked at the dog. "Mr. Alexey said that it probably snuck into the ship while he was stocking up on supplies. Brahms was probably hungry and after seeing a lot of food being placed in the ship; decided to follow it and ended up in the hull." She answered. "Alright, I get that. But how did you get involved in all this?" Jehu asked as a look that was a mix of confusion and curiosity appeared in his eyes.

"I was at the taking a morning walk at the pier when I met Mr. Alexey and he told me of what happened to him this morning. After hearing his story, I decided to go looking for the dog before it gets into some kind of trouble. When Mr. Alexey heard that though, he gave me some of Axel's doggy treats because in his own words, "the poor dog looked like it hasn't eaten a proper meal in weeks."" She summarized as a quizzical look appeared on Johan's face.

"But then why did it go on-board Mr. Alexey's ship, that's not something even a starving stray would do." Johan commented as Haou looked down at the dog on her lap, before slowly standing. "That's probably because Brahms used to be someone's pet." She said as Jehu raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" She didn't answer and instead gestured to the dog's neck. "If you look really closely, you'll see a healing mark where the collar used to be on too tight."

"That and the fact that Brahms doesn't have the instincts most strays do when it comes to getting food. My guess is that this dog probably used to have an owner, but it was abandoned for some reason. Mr. Alexey also said that he's seen Brahms a lot when he was getting supplies at the port of the island closest to Expressione. He said that he just wanders around, waiting for scraps of food and that no one in that small town ever bothered looking for him."

Johan felt bad for the dog when he heard that. If his cat, Ruby, ever went missing like that, he would leave no stone unturned in Norway to find her. But Brahms owner had just abandoned him like that. Didn't he or she know that a domesticated pet would have a harder time surviving when they were released out in the streets? "I should probably get going." Haou suddenly declared breaking Johan from his trance. "I need to give Brahms a decent meal, and get permission from the Academy to keep him."

"After that you'll probably need to give him a bath and groom his fur too… You got a really busy day ahead of you..." Jehu commented as Haou began to walk out of the park, Brahms following less than a step behind her. "Well that can't be helped. Anyways, I'll see you around Johan." She said, deliberately ignoring Jehu's outcry at the fact that she had only mentioned Johan. "She was a nice person…" Johan said as he looked at his brother who was looking quite dejected.

"I'm sure the reason she didn't mention you was because you guys are already friends. So it's a given that you would see each other again." Johan said in an attempt to comfort his older brother. But that was when he realized something. "Wait! I thought you couldn't keep pets in the dorms?" Jehu sighed before looking at the direction that Haou had went off to. "Johan, there's one thing you should know about Haou." He began as curious expression appeared on the younger Anderson's face. "That woman is the only one in Expressione Island exempt from almost all of the rules."

* * *

><p>After Jehu had dragged Johan all over town they had a quick lunch before heading back to the dorm. Once they arrived at their dorm room Johan immediately crashed onto his bed. "Bed, how I've missed you." He murmured into the sheets as his brother shot him an amused look before sitting down on his own bed. "Hey Jehu?" Johan called without lifting his head from the sheets. "What is it?" Slowly, Johan maneuvered so he would be facing his brother. "Exactly what kind of relationship do you have with Haou?"<p>

Jehu had not expected that question. He was completely thrown off balance and seemed to have a difficult time articulating his words. "Ah, I, she and I…" Jehu growled before taking a deep breath and trying it out one more time. "We're friends, I guess? I can't really say we have a relationship that can be described other than that. Well, I guess the word group mate would also be applicable for us." He answered and Johan's eyes seemed to light up in interest at the words "Group Mate."

"Yubel mentioned that too… Just what are group mates exactly?" He asked as a teasing smirk appeared on Jehu's face. "Ah, ah,ah, no spoilers allowed. You'll just have to find out once the new semester starts." Johan scowled at that before deciding to let it go like his brother said. He did say that he would find out when the new semester starts, and it was going to begin in a couple of days anyways. Instead he decided to use this chance to tease the older Anderson. "So I take it Haou is also part of the patissier course?"

Jehu felt uncomfortable as Haou was once again brought into the conversation, but answered anyways. "Yeah, she is. Why?" Johan smiled, but not his usual warm or happy smile. It was one that had a certain dark bite to it that promised much embarrassment for the older male. "No reason, just curious about the girl you've got it so bad for." He commented offhandly, and instantly Jehu's face turned into the same color as a ripe apple.

"I'm not blind bro. I can tell you weren't just joking around like usual." He said as Jehu tried to laugh it off. "What are you talking about? You know how much I love flirting with the ladies…" He replied, trying to keep his voice calm. "Nope, there was definitely something different about how you talked to Haou and how you'd flirt with other girls." He retorted. "Well you know, a different girl calls for a different strategy. Haou's a no-nonsense type of person; so my regular flirting wouldn't work on her."

"But you want it to work on her." His brother summarized as Jehu cursed inwardly; he had walked straight into his brother's trap. The older teen then decided that this conversation was getting a bit too dangerous for his liking, so he decided that it would be a good time to retaliate. "Why are you getting so interested in my relationships? You should think about your own, rather you should think about how to change the fact that your relationship with Judai is currently nonexistent."

This time it was Johan who blushed. "Nice try Jehu, but I won't let you change the subject!" He retorted dryly and Jehu cursed inwardly again. But then an idea that Jehu could only consider as ingenious suddenly came to him and he smirked. "Hey Johan we weren't able to breach this topic when we were at the park, but I'm sure you were wondering why Haou looks so much like Judai…" He trailed off as he waited for his brother to take the bait. "Hook, line…" Jehu thought.

"Damn him." Johan thought. He knew what his brother was doing, he was trying to slyly go off topic. But he had no other choice than to go along with what he wanted since he's been wondering about that ever since he first saw Haou. "Are they siblings?" Johan asked as Jehu's smirk grew. "Sinker." He thought to himself before answering the younger male's question. "Close, but no cigar, little brother. They're cousins." Johan raised an eyebrow. "Cousins, as in like Yubel and Jim kind of cousins?"

Jehu laughed. "Technically, they're second cousins. But not really, Jim is Yubel and Judai's cousin from their father's side while Haou is their cousin from their mother's side." He answered as Johan just blinked. "Then to Yubel and Judai every single day here on this island is like a family reunion." He said and Jehu laughed even more. "You don't know the half of it." He mysteriously answered before snickering. Before Johan could ask him what he had meant by that, Jehu decided to change the topic again.

"But still, I'm surprised that mom let you go here. She was all fired up on making you a doctor and getting a PHD just like her." He said as Johan's face fell. "She really didn't want to let me attend East Academy. Even up until my flight she was completely against me going here…" He replied in a sad tone and Jehu scoffed. "That is so like her. You know ever since you were just a baby, she's already been dreaming of the day you'd go off to med school." Johan gave a small chuckle, but it lacked any mirth.

"I must have broken her heart when I told her that I wanted to be a patissier." He said before turning so that he would be facing the ceiling. "Well, as far as I can remember, she's never really let you have much of a choice in the matter… She meticulously planned out your life and expected you to follow it to the letter. But she should have seen it coming. It's in our blood after all." Jehu replied as a dry smile appeared on Johan's face. "Yes, how did she miss it when our family business is sweets?"

Jehu and Johan's father was a self made man who owned a famous candy company in Norway called Anderson Sweets. It was in demand not only locally, but internationally as well. Not only that, but their father also used to be a famous patissier before he entered into the world of business. "She was fine with me going to East Academy since one of us had to take over the company one day. But both of us going here? I'm surprise she didn't chain you down to your bed."

"I'm pretty sure she wanted to." Johan remarked dryly. "How did you convince her to let you go to East Academy, anyways? What did you, or what did you say to her?" He asked as Johan started sitting up before sighing. "Nothing I said or did would even sway her decision. She was like an unmovable rock that only moved because of dad." He answered and Jehu had to do a double take. "Wait a sec, you're saying our dad, the same one who's only home like once a month, actually helped you out with the whole mom issue?"

"Unbelievable, I know." He remarked as Jehu gave him an incredulous look. "And mom gave up, just like that?" He asked and Johan pursed his lips. "For now. But I don't know how long that'll last." Jehu sighed. "Just do your best to keep your grades up. Even as unreasonable as she can be, she won't take you out of East Academy if you're doing well in your studies here. Don't do anything that will give her any reason to bring you back to Norway and you'll be just fine, Johan." He said with the younger bluenette only nodding to him in reply. After that, there was a awkward silence in their dorm room and Jehu, not liking it, tried to break it.

His brother was faster though and spoke up first. "So going back to our previous topic; just how serious are you about Haou?" He asked and Jehu spluttered. "Why do you keep bringing Haou up, are you interested in her or something?" He screeched, before pausing and regarding his younger brother with a wary look. "You aren't right?" Johan almost laughed when he heard the slightly frantic tone that laced his brother's words, but held it in. "Why won't you answer my question, Jehu?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions, little brother?" Jehu shot back and suddenly tension seemed to permeate the air of their dorm room. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me if you're interested in her or not. Even if you try asking her out, I'm pretty sure Haou will just turn you down flat ." He said as a playful grin appeared on his face. Johan's face twitched when he heard what his brother said before retorting. "Speaking from personal experience?" He asked wryly, which instantly caused the older teen to stand up before proceeding to chase the younger teen around their dorm room. "Johan, I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<p> 


End file.
